thelastapocalypsezombielandfandomcom-20200214-history
Revolution 9
Appearance Revolution 9 is a dark, gray, cloudy maze dimension that can be teleported to by walking underneath a pole at a Radio Tower in The City. When navigating The Maze, the song "Revolution 9" By The Beatles can be heard. The Maze is a small, and easy to navigate maze, but throughout the maze there are multiple anomalies that the player will witness. Such as: * The Maze Humanoid * A Poster of a Crash Test Dummy * A Wooden Exit Sign * Invisible Pathways * A McFly Cruiser 50 sinking in Blackout Elixir * Living Crash Test Dummies * Lyrics for Badfingers Song "Baby Blue" * Grayscale himself that can be seen through a window at the end of the maze. The Player will also be granted a Bow and Arrow as a weapon to navigate throughout the maze. Lore Revolution 9 is a sort of "Pocket Dimension" created by Grayscale to harvest off of objects and living things from the Overworld and use them to expand Grayscales knowledge of humans. The Maze Humanoid was manifested by Grayscale to act as a Gate Keeper for the maze. The Maze Humanoids task was to catch anything that came through the portal and deliver it to Grayscale. Objects that were harvested were experimented with and either kept, or thrown away. Items that were of interest Grayscale would keep for himself. And items that weren't of use were disposed of and placed into the maze. Items that weren't of interest follow: * Crash Test Dummy Poster * McFly Cruiser 50 * A Sheet of Lyrics for "Baby Blue" * Living Crash Test Dummies The Crash Test Dummies that reside there used to be just normal dummies, but after sitting inside the maze for years on end, The Maze Humanoid granted the gift of life to them. The Crash Test Dummies were very hostile, but were slow and stupid, as the life that was granted to them wasn't pure, it was recycled life from other victims that died in the maze. The reason why there is a maze is to confuse subjects that accidently enter the dimension, and it makes it easier for The Maze Humanoid to capture them. Everything that was deemed as useful for Grayscale were put away to be used sometime in the future. The Crash Test Dummies and McFly Cruiser 50 arrived there after a crash test was held in the Overworld. The test was for a McFly Cruiser 50 containing three crash test dummies were to be launched into a wall next to a radio station. Unfortunately, that's where the portal to Revolution 9 resided. Which resulted in all 4 subjects arriving in Revolution 9. Tips It is entirely possible to make it to the exit of Revolution 9 without dying, but it takes some skill. The first thing the player should do is lure The Maze Humanoid down an adjacent hall, which will cause it to get stuck in a crossroads as its arms are too long. Note: The Player should NOT attempt to kill the Maze Humanoid. Doing so will allow it to respawn and chase the player even farther. After this, the player can safely make their way to the invisible pathways by following the arrows which guide the player in which direction to go. Next, the player can make their way up the truss can walk by the Dummies, as they are incredibly slow. Lastly, the player can safely navigate to the teleporter which will bring them back to the overworld. (Teleporter is located in front of a window.)